


Nap

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Jameson is a little, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Nap

Jameson hummed lowly, rocking in his spot, giggling lowly, tilting his head a bit. He was happy, bouncing in his spot as he raced little cars along his knees and legs, watching them as he controlled them. 

His daddy was out right now, but that was okay. He wasn’t messy, he could wait a little bit for him. Jameson was content with this for now, swaying a bit. 

He giggled, shifting and laying on his belly, kicking his legs in the air and tracing the toy car along the rug’s roads, smiling softly. 

The door opened, and Jameson lifted his head, lightly up seeing Henrik there. He sat up quickly, bouncing a bit, clumsy hands trying to sign ‘Daddy’ at him, one of the few words he could remember when he was little. Henrik laughed, moving over and picking him up. 

“Ready for you bottle little one?” he asked softly, accent not as pronouned with how quiet he was. Jameson paused a moment. Was he? He guessed so, nodding his head a moment, smiling up at him. 

Henrik settled on the bed, situating Jameson in his lap, letting the little lean his head onto his shoulder, giggling lowly. Henrik smiled, carefully feeding him his bottle, watching as his eyelids drooped, then eventually fell. He stopped eating after a moment, and Henrik set the now empty bottle aside. 

He lay Jameson down with a small pacifer in, and went to leave, but Jameson whined, holding onto his shirt. Henrik hummed a moment, then smiled, laying with him. It wouldn’t hurt to take a small nap… 


End file.
